


Petit Voleur

by AudeTK



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudeTK/pseuds/AudeTK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Bill est pris la main dans le sac et que son bourreau s'appelle Tom. YAOI, Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit Voleur

Putain de Bordel de merde !!  
Je me suis encore fais choper !!

-Jeune homme, vous voulez bien retourner dans le magasin s’il-vous-plait ?

-Euh, oui bien sur.

-Videz vos poches sur la table.

Je prend un air un peu étonner.

-On vous à vu, avec le collier.

Et merde!

-Bon, oui d’accord, j’avoue.

Je sors le dit collier de ma poche.

-Bien, je vais devoir appeler la sécurité.

-Nan mais, je peux pas payer et partir? Ma mère bosse et ne peux pas venir me chercher.

-Et bien à ce moment là, la sécurité t’emmènera au commissariat où tu attendra ta mère.

Et merde!

-Laisse Annabelle je m’en occupe!

Je vois la vendeuse rougir et bafouillé un « euh.. Ok euh… Tom »  
Je me retourne donc vers le dit Tom et me retrouve nez à nez avec un grand gars blond un peu plus âgé que moi, les cheveux roulé en dreads locks, encadrant un visage au traits masculins mais fins, des yeux chocolat, un petit nez et une bouche bien dessinez avec des lèvres pulpeuse, celle inférieure étant orné d’un piercing. Je remarque la lueur d’amusement quand il regarde « Annabelle » (qui est moche soit dit en passant) s’éloigné.

-Bon, à nous petit voyou.

Je fais la moue, et il éclate de rire.

-Je plaisante, alors comment tu t’appelle mon petit gars ?

-Bill.

-Et Bill comment ?

-Kaulitz.

-Bien, ton numéro de téléphone s’il te plait.

Je lui donne.

Il porte le téléphone à son oreille.

-Au faite, je dois l’appeler comment ta mère?

-Madame Glück.

Il esquisse un sourire, réaction typique.

-Allo Mme Glück? Oui bonjour ici Tom du magasin « Sieben » où votre fils Bill vient d’essayer de dérober un collier. Est-ce qu’il serait possible que vous veniez le récupéré? Sinon nous allons devoirs appeler la police et je doute que ça vous fasse plaisir qu’il ai un casier judiciaire.

Silence.

-Hum hum. Oui, très bien. Merci, au revoir.

Il raccroche le téléphone et me regarde avec graviter.

-Elle veut qu’on t’emmène aux flics.

-QUOI !?!?!

-Hey je blague gamin arrête de gueulé.

Je remarque alors son immense sourire et ses yeux pétillés.

-T’es pas drôle, et je ne suis pas un gamin.

Il ne tilt pas devant le tutoiement.

-Et tu à quel âge monsieur le gamin?

-Dix-sept, et toi?

-Vingt-quatre.

-T’es vieux.

-Non, je suis mûre, c’est différent.

-Mouais.

-Aller le voyou, suis-moi.

Il m’entraîne dans l’arrière boutique et se pose sur un petit canapé.

-Tiens, prend une chaise.

Je m’assois donc sur une chaise et attend. Je ne c’est pas quoi mais j’attend.

-Tu veux à boire?

-Non merci.

-A manger ?

-Non merci.

-Ok, bah fais signe si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Oui en faite j’aimerais bien que tu rappelle ma mère en disant que c’était une blague, je paye et je me tire.

-Ah oui !!! Mais non je ne peux pas.

Je retombe lourdement sur ma chaise.

-Pourquoi tu es sympa avec moi? J’ai essayé de piquer dans ton magasin, tu devrais me faire la moral.

-Déjà c’est pas MON magasin mais le magasin où je bosse, nuance. Et puis tu veux que je te dise quoi? « Fais pas ça c’est pas bien, vilain. » Et puis je connais ça tu sais, j’ai piquer des dizaines de fois dans les magasins et pas que des colliers. Et t’as une tête qui me plait bien.

-Ah, euh… merci.

Je me sens rougir un peu, punaise je vais pas m’y mettre moi aussi.

-Je crois qu’Annabelle à le béguin pour moi. Dit il amusé. A vrai dire, elles ont toutes le béguin pour moi.

Je fronce un peu les sourcils.

-Attends tu vas piger.

Il ouvre la petite porte et cri

-Hey les filles ! Vous auriez pas un peu d’argent? J’ai oublié mon déjeuner !

« Tiens Tom, j’ai cinq euros. »

« Moi j’en ai dix. »  
« Si tu veux je te donne la moitié de mon déjeuner. »

« Moi je te le donne en entier j’ai pas très faim. » Je reconnais la voix de Annabelle.

Il rigole et referme la porte.

-Tu piges ?

-Oui je crois, dis-je en souriant.

La pièce où nous sommes est plutôt petite, blanche, avec des cartons et des étagères un peu partout. Au milieux du capharnaüm un mini frigo tout vieux, une machine à café posé dessus. Et à côté du canapé, un porte-manteau enfoui sous les couches de laines et un étui à guitare.

Mes yeux observe se dernier quand Tom se lève et le prend.

-Tu joues?

-Oh euh non. Mais j’aime beaucoup la musique. Mon truck à moi c’est plus le chant et l’écriture.

-Ok, moi je joues, et je te présente, il sort une magnifique guitare sèche, en bois, non vernis. Tout ce qu’il y a de plus simple, Charlie.

-Charlie?

-Ben oui, c’est ma guitare. C’est une folk, une Cort. J’ai envie de jouer un truck, j’ai de la musique au bout des doigts *sourire charmant et mystérieux*.

-Ok monsieur le guitariste, qu’est-ce que tu vas joué?

-Une de mes compo sa te vas ?

-Euh, ouais.

-C’est parti !

Tout d’un coup, son sourire s’efface et ses yeux deviennent sérieux. Sa main gauche pince les accords tandis que la droite glisse, non, caresse, oui c’est ça, sa main droite caresse les cordes et une douce mélodie envahit la pièce. Un léger BOUM et des chuchotis de l’autre côté de la porte m’indiquent que les filles sont aux aguets.

Les unes après les autres, les notes sortent de sa guitare pour entamer une danse dans l’air et entré dans ma tête. Je me laisse emporté par sa musique. Les notes s’arrête et je rouvre les yeux.

-C’est très beau, tu joues vachement bien. Enfin, je suis pas un pro, mais je pense que tu joues vachement bien.

Il souri et une légère rougeur vient teindre c’est joue. Mignon.

-Merci. Dis moi Bill, es-tu attiré par les hommes ?

Je rêves ou il me fait carrément du rentre dedans là ?

-Euh, c’est quoi cette questions ?

-Aller répond.

-Toi d’abords.

-Moi je suis attiré par hommes et femmes.

-Tu es bi donc.

-Exact, et toi?

-Moi? Je ne sais pas a vrai dire. Les femmes ne m’attirent pas plus que ça, mais les hommes non plus.

-Et tu as déjà essayer quelques trucks ? Avec une fille . . . Ou un gars ?

-Avec une fille ouais. Sa n’à rien donner d’intéressant.

-Ok ok je vois. Il se tortille machinalement une dread.

Un silence s’installe, je regard ma montre histoire de combler le vide.

-Elle en met du temps ma mère, ça fait déjà 30 minute que tu l’as appelé.

-Elle avait des choses à faire, tu vas surement rester là tout l’après-midi.

 

J’hausse un sourcil en voyant un léger sourire étirer le coin de ça bouche.  
De nouveau, un silence.

Interrompu soudainement par un grand CRACK, suivit d’un BOUM et d’un AÏE !!

En résumé, le CRACK c’est la chaise qui cède, le BOUM le magnifique bruit de la rencontre entre mon magnifique postérieure et le magnifique par terre et le AÏE c’est moi.

-Putain !!

-Bill ça va ?

-Ouais ouais. Je relève la tête et vois Tom, penché au dessus de moi, sa tête très près de la mienne.

Je m’époussette le postérieur en marmonnant devant son regard amusé.  
Je reste debout les bras ballant tandis que lui c’est rassit.

-Bah viens, je vais pas te bouffer.

Je file donc m’assoire sur le bout de canapé restant, heureusement que je suis pas gros, j’ai qu’une fesse qui rentre.

-AÏE

-Quoi ? T’as pas assez de place ?

-Si, j’ai juste mal au cul, je le sens plus.

-Hum, à mon avis, faut masser.

Je le regarde, hébété.

-Euh, ouais peut être, je mettrais de la glace se soir.

-Tu es vachement mignon tu sais ?

-Euh merci, tu n’es pas mal non plus.

-Tu en pas marre de dire « euh », tu n’as que sa à la bouche ?

-Non, j’ai aussi un piercing.

Je lui tire alors la langue.

-Hum la classe, J’aimerais bien voir . . ., enfin . . .

Il pose une main sur mon épaule et arrête sa tête à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

-Je peux ?

Son souffle est chaud et doux sur ma bouche, j’hoche simplement la tête et il comble l’espace nous séparant.

Ses lèvres sont d’une telle sensualités, sa langue ce fraye un chemin vers la mienne et je le sens jouer avec mon piercing.

Sa main se déplace dans ma nuque, les miennes sont posées sur ses cuisses.  
Le baiser est sensuel et excitant. Sa deuxième main glisse sous mon T-shirt tandis que les miennes avancent vers le haut de son pantalon. L’envie grimpe en même temps que la chaleur de la pièce, 

Tom me retire mon T-shirt, sa langue joue sur mon torse quelques secondes puis il m’enlève le reste et m’allonge sur le canapé miteux.

Sa main attrape ma verge tendue et entame des va-et-vient doux. Je commence à gémir, faiblement.  
C’est va-et-vient se font alors plus insistants. Sa langue joue sur l’intérieur de mes cuisses, s’égarant quelques fois sur mon anus.

C’est bon, vraiment bon. J’évites de trop y pensé car l’idée me répugne un peu, mais/

-Hummm

Sa langue vient de glisser en mois, il l’a ressort, lèche mon anneau de chair puis s’enfonce à nouveau et va titiller plus loin le plaisir de sa langue.  
Ma respiration est haletante.

-Tom . . .

Il se relève alors et se déshabille en m’adressant un grand sourire.  
Il se rallonge sur moi en veillant à ne pas m’écraser, son corps est chaud, c’est agréable. Je suçote et lèche et mordille ses doigts gentiment proposer. Sa main se glisse entre nos deux corps, la mienne suis le mouvement, au moment même où j’attrape son sexe je sens un doigt glisser en moi.

-C’est bon.

-Vraiment ?

-Moui.

-Et bien Bill, je crois que tu es gay. Profite.

Il enfonce alors un deuxième doigt. Je le masturbe toujours, j’aime le sentir dans ma main, il a la peau douce.

Ses doigt s’enfoncent plus profondément et je cris de plaisir.  
Tom ricane et retire ses doigt. J’étale encore un peu son liquide séminal, histoire que sa « glisse bien » puis écarte mes jambes.

-Je vais y aller doucement Bill, tu risque d’avoir mal.

-D’accord, vas-y.

Je sens son gland frotter doucement, il gémis un peu, cette fois je le sens faire pression. La chair cède et il s’enfonce un peu.

-Putain ! Sa fais un mal de chien !

-Pardon.

Il commence alors des va-et-vient avec juste le bout de son gland.  
Il s’enfonce un peu plus et recommence. Encore un peu, je suis toujours crisper, j’ai les larmes au yeux. Sa nique, je me doutais bien que sa faisait mal, mais pas à ce point là.

-Bill, je suis au bout. Je vais sortir et revenir, détends-toi.

Et le voilà qui fais le mouvement inverse. Puis il réentre. Et entame de long mouvement, pour me laisser le temps de m’habituer.  
La douleur est toujours là mais le plaisir commence à pointé le bout de son nez.  
Tom accélère un peu.

Cette fois le plaisir prend le dessus, la souffrance commence même à refluer.

-Plus vite . . .

-D’acc . . . D’accord.

Ses coups de reins s’accélèrent et me procure des décharges agréables dans tout le corps.  
Nos respirations sont haletantes, il s’arrête et se retire. Je ne comprend pas.  
Il me retourne alors, je suis donc à quatre pattes, et me pénètre, fort.

-Han ! Recommence.

Il sort alors et/

-Han !

Ses coups sont puissants et bons. Sa sueur colle à mon corps. Une de ses mains me branle alors, vite, au même rythme qu’il entre et sors de moi.

Le plaisir est fort, mes muscles se resserrent de temps à autres sur lui, lui arrachant des gémissement.

Sa respiration est de plus en plus forte, ses mains m’agrippent les hanches et il accélère, encore et toujours. C’est sauvage, c’est érotique, c’est tout simplement bon.  
Très bon, trop bon. Il frappe ma prostate de pleins fouet, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

-HAN !!

La bulle de plaisir éclate, partant de mon ventre, filant dans mes reins, et remontant le long de mon dos.

Tom, stimulé par la vue de mon corps cambré entrain de jouir, se vide en moi dans un cri rauque.

Nous tombons lourdement sur le canapé. Chacun reprenant son souffle. Il fait chaud, nos corps sont moites. Il sort, me procurant un dernier frisson de plaisir et commence à se rhabillé. Je fais de même et tante de me recoiffé tant bien que mal.

-Alors, satisfait de ton expérience ? Sourit-il avec malice.

Je fais mine de réfléchir.

-Hu, assez oui.

TOC TOC.

La porte du local s’ouvre.

-Je ne voudrais vous dérangez mais Madame Glück est là.

-Merci Annabelle, on arrive.

Elle jette un coup d’œil à la pièce, méfiante, puis referme la porte.

-Je crois que tu as fais trop de bruit Bill.

Mère à l’air folle de rage, merde.

-La faute à qui ? Je Lui glisse tout bas.

-Bonjour Madame Glück, je suis Tom.

-Bonjour, j’espère que mon fils ne vous à pas ennuyé, en plus de vous avoir voler, elle me lance un regard noir. Je t’avais prévenus Bill, c’est la dernière fois, des demain tu es punis. Aller, paye et on s’en va, j’ai d’autres choses à faire que de venir chercher les délinquants.

Annabelle encaisse l’argent avec un grand sourire que me rende toutes les vendeuses, je crois que mes ébats avec leur Tom leurs ont déplus. Boah, je les emmerdes.

 

-Au revoir Bill, A la prochaine. Reviens quand tu veux. Me lance Tom avec un clin d’œil.

Les portes se referment alors.

-Maman ?

-Quoi, encore ?

-Je suis gay. Dis-je un sourire fendant mon visage.


End file.
